


Чаю, дорогой?

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Handmade, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Чаю, дорогой?

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/68/32Zh460k_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/de/27/zLHHuChd_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/02/d9/j9c0wvEC_o.png)


End file.
